Cupid's Arrow
by yumewolf-chan
Summary: Fifth Chapter Completed:: Five years after Syaoran leaves her, Sakura decides to take up online dating. Will she meet a new match online? Will Syaoran come back to Tomoeda?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Note: This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Special thanks to Oka-chan for being my beta-reader and for writing part of the fic.

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP, not me! If I owned the fic, I think the fic will go BOOM! (explosion)

Guide:

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Dreams**

BIG LETTERS: SHOUTING

Chapter 1

_Sakura's P.O.V_

**"No, Syaoran, please don't go."**

**"Gomen, Sakura...I have to. I will comeback, I promise."**

**"Hontou?"**

**"Hontou."**

I woke up suddenly, finding myself on the bedroom floor. I could hear muffled sounds under me, complaining. I quickly rolled over.

"You're SO heavy," Kero complained, standing up and trying to unflatten himself.

Thinking back about the dream, I couldn't help but sigh. Syaoran had promised me that he'll come back. It's been five years since he left for Australia but, he didn't even bother to send any letters to me.

I let my tears spill as I sank back onto my bed. I cried my eyes out. Kero already went downstairs. I didn't want to let onii-chan see that I was crying. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

Breakfast was already served. Onii-chan already left for his job at a restaurant. I wasn't hungry. I just stared at my food, thinking about memories with Syaoran.

"SA-KU-RA! Stop daydreaming about that gaki and eat something. If not, I'll finish your breakfast."

"You can have it, Kero."

I rose from my seat, leaving the surprised Kero looking at my breakfast and headed upstairs. I had made a decision on what am I going to do this summer holiday. I was going to sign up for online-dating.

I felt a twinge of guilt. I felt like I was betraying Syaoran. Well, I could just make new friends. I quickly signed up at Cupid's , the most famous online-dating website.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

_Flashback_

"Mother, why can't I visit Sakura?" I asked for about the hundredth time this year.

"Wait till the time is right," she said.

"You've said the same thing for a long time. I want to go back to Japan."

"Why not now?"

"The time is not right."

"When will the time be right?"

"It will never be right. She died," My cousin, Meiling suddenly said. I felt the whole world stop. I stood there, taking in what she had just said.

"You're joking," I said coldly.

"She's not. It's true," my mother answered.

I ran out of the house and slammed the door behind me.

(End flashback)

Three years had passed since that day. I shouldn't have gone away. Maybe she would be alive now if it was so. My mother said she died in a car accident.

Touya, her elder brother, was still alive. He could probably tell me everything that happened in detail but I didn't want to contact him. I didn't want to hear anymore about Sakura being dead. A single word more and I think I'll go mad.

I never dated others after Sakura. I now have a cold-as-ice personality. The only people that are friends with me now are Hiiragizawa Eriol and Takashi Yamazaki. They still don't know about Sakura's death.

I stared out of the window, knowing that no one can ever replace Sakura's place in my heart.

_Eriol's P.O.V_

Syaoran is so cold. It has been three years since he started to act like this. He always keeps everything to himself. I had to do something about it. Finally, I decided to visit his seat as our sensei hadn't entered our classroom yet.

"Syaoran, tell me what's wrong."

"Don't disturb me."

"Why not? Spill it, Syaoran."

"If you really want to know, Sakura's dead." He snapped.

"You've been keeping this secret for three years, haven't you?"

"So?" he asked me, giving me his signature cold stare at me. He suddenly rose from his sit and left the class as I tried to absorb the news.

A/N: How was the story? Please review. Is the storyline confusing? I'll try to explain it as the story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I never expected to get that many reviews for a chapter. All the reviews meant a lot to me. It really made my day! Some of the things in the last chapter were quite confusing. I'll try to explain the in the further chapters. Thanks to Oka-chan (UserID: hayashi-kutsuki) for being my beta-reader.

TuffaChica: Thanks for the review!!

mikigurl: Thanks for all the compliments! I hope I won't keep you waiting...

hayashi-kutsuki: Thanks for reviewing!

Maddi ): She's not dead...thanks for asking. I should have written that in the A/N, but I didn't. Sorry!

FreedomGundam: Thank you, thank you for the review.

cyndaquil-babe: Thanks for your review. It meant a lot to me.

Stardust 16: Thanks for your review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

animemangafreak: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you'll like the second chapter as much as the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. If I own it, I think it'll be destroyed or something.

Guide:

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Dreams**

BIG LETTERS: SHOUTING

Ages:

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Hiroshi: 17

Touya: 24

Chapter 1

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I filled up the form containing information about myself and my ideal partner's characteristics.

I clicked the "Find Match" button and a whole list of matches appeared on the screen. I scanned through the list and eliminated a whole lot of guys. I narrowed the list down to three matches.

The first one was a boy with the user name of black-ice. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't know what to put.) His picture showed that he had light-brown hair with dark blue eyes that looked almost black. According to his biography, he was eighteen. His address was not stated. It only stated that he lived in Japan. I wondered whether I should email him.

My eyes caught sight of a notification at the bottom right end of the computer screen that said I had an email.

_Tomoyo's P.O.V_

Luckily, Sakura doesn't know I have a part time job at Cupid's She's the only one that would put her username as Sakura Avalon. I've been waiting for her to try this for a long time. I couldn't wait to find her a match. I scrolled down through the list of guys and quickly deleted some off.

Hopefully, she'll date someone and like that person. Syaoran was so useless. How could he promise Sakura and not fulfill the promise? I thought he was perfect for Sakura. He's probably going out with other girls, making promises and breaking them.

Goodness knows how Sakura made it through. She's been so miserable lately thinking of nothing but Syaoran. It'll be good for Sakura to think of something else for once.

An icon appeared, informing me that someone wanted to chat with me. It was Eriol-kun. I hadn't contacted him in a long time. I clicked the icon.

Chat

Eriol: Ohayou, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Ohayou, Eriol-kun.

Eriol: Is Sakura dead? Syaoran just told me that she was.

(Pause)

I looked at the question he asked me again. How could he ask me such a thing?

Then, something clicked into my mind. If Syaoran thought Sakura was dead, he wouldn't come searching for her. Then, he won't hurt her feelings again. At the same time, I could find another person for Saku.

Chat (cont'd)

Tomoyo: Yeah, Sakura's dead.

Eriol: Why didn't anybody tell me about it?

Tomoyo: I dunno. (A/N: Is that bad English?)

Eriol: Should I ask Syaoran to come and visit Sakura's grave?

(Pause)

I panicked. If Syaoran and Eriol came back to Tomoeda, it would wreck everything. I had to stop Eriol.

Chat (cont'd)

Tomoyo: I don't think Syaoran-kun is ready to visit Sakura's grave yet.

Eriol: Maybe some other time.

Tomoyo: O.K. I gotta go.

Eriol: Okay, then. Bye.

Tomoyo: Bye.

(End Chat)

I closed the screen. Syaoran is so unfeeling. How could he know about Sakura's death and not skyrocket here as soon as he knew about it. Senseless idiot. At least Eriol has some sense.

_Plus, he's cute, mysterious, caring..._

I mentally knocked my head. What was I thinking of?

_Admit it, you do like him._

I mentally replied. _Shut up! I'm helping Saku, not thinking for myself._

I had to get rid of these kind of thoughts. Besides, I like another guy. His name is Miyazawa Hiroshi and he's a year older than me. Eriol is just my friend.

_Yeah, right._

A/N: How was it? I couldn't explain why the Lis lied to Syao yet. I'll try to explain that in further chappies. I need help! I got no idea on what to write on the next chapter. I thought of writing about Sakura's first date or why did Mei Ling and Aunt Yelan lie to Syao, but I don't have ideas for that either! If you have any ideas and don't mind me using them (I'll credit them as yours), you can leave them at your review. Please don't be offended if I don't use your ideas (If there is any, that is). Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan & The First Date

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write another chapter! I had a vague idea of what I was going to write, but I couldn't seem to write/type it down. School's over :-( . I love school! I'm gonna miss my buddies. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie and please review it. I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much for them.

mikigurl: Thanks for reviewing. Well, your guess for why Yelan and Meiling lied to Syaoran will be answered in this chapter!

hayashi-kutsuki: Thank you for your reviews.

animemangafreak:: Thank you for reviewing and answering my grammar questions! If I'm not wrong Eriol is the reincarnation or direct descendant of Clow Reed. That means he's Syaoran's great-great...Someone help me! I'll go and find out more.

Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan, Akira-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kaze-chan, Izumi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Reiko-chan, Seiki-kun, M.A, J, E and the rest of my friends. I'm really gonna miss some of you guys. And also to Kazumi-chan (Pen name: animemangafreak) and mikigurl, thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, the characters, e.g.

_Meiling's P.O.V_

A few moments ago, I saw him run down the stairs and shout, "I'm going out." I heard the sound the main door closing and I sighed in relief. I had to talk to Aunt Yelan. I went into the living room and closed the door behind me.

"Aunt Yelan, our plan's not working," I said while taking a seat on one of the sofas. Aunt Yelan thought of the plan three years ago. The plan was to tell Syaoran that Sakura's dead and give him time to forget her. After that, Aunt Yelan will suggest that he continue our engagement that he broke of when he was twelve. Then, when he reaches the age of consent of the Li Clan, he will marry me.

But three years after telling him Sakura is dead,, he still hasn't forgotten her yet. When I walk into his room, the first thing I see is a photograph of Sakura on his desk and another photograph of Sakura and him on the table by his bedside.

"Why do you say that, my dear?" Aunt Yelan asked.

"He still loves Sakura," I said, saying her name with hatred and jealousy. Why does Syaoran love her? Doesn't he realize I'm the one who really loves him? Has he forgotten all those times when Sakura didn't exist in his life?

"Be patient, Meiling. This plan will work," she said, smiling.

I nodded. I really hoped it worked.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I was going to meet black-ice today.

_(Flashback)_

To my surprise, black-ice sent me an email. I opened it. Talk about coincidence!

**To: SakuraAvalon**

**From: black-ice**

**Subject: Date**

_Hey, Sakura! I just logged in when I saw your biography on the New People list. I decided to email u to ask you for a date. Which part of Japan do u live in? I live at the southern part of Tomoeda. I'm eighteen. Can we meet up? U can check my biography to find out more about me._

_Black-ice _

**To: black-ice**

**From: black-ice**

**Subject: OK**

_Hi. I leave in Tomoeda too. We can meet up. Where do you want me to meet you? When?_

_Sakura_

**To: SakuraAvalon**

**From: black-ice**

_I'll see u in front of Tomoeda Private High. U know where that is? Tomorrow. Evening. 3 p.m.I'll be wearing black slacks and a green shirt._

_Black-ice_

I emailed him and told him that I'll meet him there.

(End flashback)

I'm getting nervous. I mean, I don't even know this guy. He could be a thirty-year-old for all I know.

I quickly got dressed, putting on a red short-sleeved top with a short black skirt. Then, I rushed out of the house and took a taxi to Tomoeda Private High. I got out of the taxi, pulling some bills out from my purse and gave it to the taxi driver.

I stood there and waited in front of the school. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Black-ice?" I asked. He looked exactly like the picture I saw. He nodded.

"My name's Jiro," he said, staring at me intently. His eyes looked into mine. For that moment, I didn't really know what I felt. I turned away, feeling myself turning a shade of pink.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand and starting to run, pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled. He brought me to the bridge at Tomoeda River.

"I thought we could spend some time here," he said, slouching on the side of the bridge. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. I was a little bit surprised. He didn't seem to be the type who smoked.

"Want one?" he offered me, putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

I just shook my head in reply. There was something missing from this whole date. It just didn't feel right.

"Jiro, I don't think we're going to work out as dates," I said.

He immediately stood up straight and came nearer towards me, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't."

"I accept your decision. Are we friends?" He held out a hand.

"Definitely," I took his outstretched hand and shook it.

As I walked back home, I realised why I couldn't date him. I couldn't forget Syaoran. Everytime I looked at Jiro, I could only think of Syaoran. The second reason was because I felt we didn't suit each other as dates. We're better of as friends. I don't get the same feeling around him as when I am with Syaoran.

A/N: Was that bad or good? I don't know much about dating and online dating websites. Now I got a writer's block for the fourth chapter! I've been thinking too much about my third and fourth fics.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated for a long time. It's been more than a year and a half o.O. I'm really sorry! I didn't have any inspiration to continue this fanfic, so I discontinued it for a (long) while. Thanks to the people who reviewed! Hope this chapter is not too boring…

merissala: Thanks for the review!

Ngoc1231: Thanks for the reminder and the review. I hope you like this chappie. Sorry for not updating so long! Arigatou for all the ideas.

mikigurl: Hey Mona-chan, thanks for reviewing. Beta-read is to check your stories again for mistakes. You can beta-read your own fics, or ask someone else to beta-read them. If you ask someone else to beta-read them, the person becomes your beta-reader.

Guide:

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Dreams**

BIG LETTERS: SHOUTING

Ages:

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Hiroshi: 17

Touya, Yukito: 24

Chapter 4

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I was checking the online dating website again, searching for someone suitable. I have been quite addicted to this website lately, reading profiles of other people. There were two other people that matched my preferences. I checked them out, looking for an ideal match.

_Your ideal match is Syaoran!_

I pushed that thought away. Again. For the past two years, everytime I thought of Syaoran, I would stuff the thought of him at the back of my mind.

I glanced through some guy named Akito's profile. He used to live in Tokyo before he moved away, and now he has moved to Tomoeda. There was a profile picture of him. He was quite good-looking.

I was distracted from looking at the profile when an IM chat box suddenly appeared on the screen. I quickly bookmarked the profile page and looked at the IM.

(Chat box)

**Jirou:**

Hey Sakura, want 2 come 2 the indoor sports centre with me and some of my friends? Bring some of your friends too, if you want.

(Pause)

We have become friends since the day we met up. I still don't really know him that well. I really got a shock when he came to my house with his older brother. It turns out that ani and Jirou's elder brother were friends. He was surprised to see me too. We chatted for awhile that day. Ani still doesn't know I met him online. He'll probably explode if he knew. He doesn't like me making friends with people I don't know online. It's probably safe for me to hang out with Jirou. Especially if I brought my friends along.

(Continued)

**Jirou:**

Ur brother, my brother, and some grey-haired guy will be there too, selling food n drinks.

**Sakura **_(Grey-haired guy? Oh…Yukito)_

When?

**Jirou:**

Tomorrow. About 3.

**Sakura:**

Ok. I'll be there with my friends.

(End of conversation)

The sports center had an ice-skating rink. It's been quite awhile since I last ice-skated. I called up Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. It took quite awhile for all of them to call back and confirm, but at least they could all go.

I woke up a about 2 o'clock, yawning. I slept really late last night, about 4 am, because I was busy playing some games online.

Someone knocked at my bedroom door. My father peeped in, "Awake already? Come downstairs and have lunch."

I quickly ate lunch, got ready, and headed over to Tomoyo's place. Everyone was already there, waiting for me. We met up with Jirou and his friends at the skating rink. I introduced them to each other. Jirou's friends were Kida and Iri.

_Tomoyo's P.O.V_

Time to execute my plan. I had made sure that Sakura saw a certain profile yesterday. After the introductions, I excused myself from the group and went to find a certain someone.

"Aki-kun!" I cried when I spotted the back of a dark green-headed boy.

He turned around, "Tomo-chan!" We greeted each other.

Kouzuki Akito is my cousin. Tomo-chan is his nickname for me and Aki-kun is my nickname for him. His family lived in Tokyo and they regularly come and visit Tomoeda when there were festivals going-on here, such as Koi Nobori and Bon Odori or when they want to visit my family. When he was six, he moved away with his family to London. A week ago, his family moved again, but this time to Tomoeda. They came to visit us. I was surprised to see how much he had changed. From the short, shy boy he was when he was six, to this tall, friendly (not to mention good-looking) teen.

That's when I got my idea. He'll be perfect for Sakura. I invited him to the sports centre but I didn't tell Sakura about this, nor did I tell Aki-kun about my plans.

"Follow me," I took hold of his hand and dragged him along till we met Sakura and the rest. Jirou looked interested in Naoko. They were busy chatting. The rest were involved in a conversation.

I saw Sakura mutter something to Chiharu and leave the group. I suspected she was finding for me. I ducked behind a pillar, bringing Aki-kun with me. I told him to stay there until I mentioned that he could come out. He gave me a what's-going-on look. I took a few steps in front of the pillar, almost colliding with Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo! You took so long in the restroom, I thought something happened."

"Huh? Oh…um…sorry I took so long," I was getting flustered. I took a deep breath and continued, "There's someone I would like you to meet."

I pulled Sakura forward until she was face-to-face with Aki-kun.

"Aki-kun, this is my best friend, Sakura. Sakura, this is my cousin, Akito," I said, hoping they wouldn't be mad with me. A look of recognition suddenly dawned on Sakura's face.

"Aren't you the guy who has a profile in the online dating website?" Sakura asked. Akito looked extremely confused and shook his head.

Then they both got the same idea and gave me a so-this-is-what-you've-been-up-to look and then look at each other, surprised. I grinned sheepishly at them. But it was going on better than I had imagined.

They grinned at each other and started talking. I heard them laugh as they walked towards the others. I listened in and discovered what they were talking about…me!

Both of them turned behind and looked at me guiltily, wondering if I had heard them. I glared at them but my lips started twitching. I was pleased that they got on so well.

Maybe…just maybe…they could be…well, you know what I'm thinking.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Tomoyo's cousin is so nice and friendly. He has a great sense of humour _and_ he's cute. We have so much in common yet we are different.

Tomoyo invited all of us to a carnival tomorrow night. I'm quite sure ani and Yukito will be there too, so I said yes. There'll be eleven of us going, including Yamazaki and Hiroshi. And Akito too, of course.

I hummed to myself happily. I couldn't wait.

_Meiling's P.O.V_

I snuck into Syaoran's room when he wasn't at home. I do this routinely, just to assure myself there was nothing related to Sakura there.

I checked the room slowly, hoping I wouldn't find anything in there. I looked into the stack of books on his desk. There was something that looked like a box there. It was locked. I stood there, overwhelmed in rage and jealousy, positive that it was something to do with Sakura.

The door burst open. Aunt Yelan informed me that Syaoran was home. I quickly stuffed the box back under the books and closed the door. I followed Aunt Yelan back into her room.

"Aunty Yelan, we've got to do something more than just wait. I found a box in his room. I'm definite it has something to do with Sakura. That's all he thinks about, anyway."

"My last wish," was her reply. I stared at her.

"I'm gonna 'have' a long-term most possibly fatal illness. My doctor will diagnose me with that, don't worry. With his mother at the brink of death, and asking him as a last wish, how can he refuse? Furthermore, Sakura's 'dead'."

"How are you going to continue to 'almost die'?"

"Don't worry, I have it sorted out."

A.N. So sorry again for the really, really late update! Please read and review. I'll will update in two weeks' time, I promise. By the way, the box did contain stuff about Sakura, which Syaoran had kept hidden, but he forgot to put it back safely.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I'm four days late from the two-week update I promised in the last chappie…sorry! I tried to upload this chappie three days ago, but somehow, it refused to be uploaded. And I realized that Kero has disappeared for quite a while in the story. He's not really living with the Kinomoto family anymore, he comes and goes as he likes. Many thanks to Kyu-chan for beta-reading.

Disclaimer: CCS and me: no connections. I just write CCS FANfics and am a CCS fan.

Skye668: Thanks for PM-ing me to tell me what you think of the story! Really appreciate it. Continue reading ya!

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review, please continue reading!

Ngoc1231: Thanks so much for continuously reviewing even though I haven't updated for ages! Thanks again!

_Yelan's P.O.V_

After Syaoran and Meiling's wedding, I would leave to get treatment in another country with a personal nurse. The doctor (the Li clan has a family doctor, which happens to be my cousin) will tell them not to worry. After I leave for a couple of years, then I'll think of what to do next. By that time, Syaoran will be safe in Meiling's hands, and I know that Meiling will care for Syaoran.

I was just doing what I thought was best for Syaoran. That Sakura is not part of any clan, and doesn't have any status. Who does she think she is? She's nothing compared to Meiling. I can see Meiling's love for Syaoran, she would do anything for him.

I just hope this would work. It hurts to see my son so depressed about Sakura. All he needs is just another special person in his life. That person is Meiling.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I woke up, tired feeling but there was some sort of joy bubbling inside of me. Something I haven't experienced since Syaoran was here.

Syaoran. I waited for the heavy heartache to engulf me, like it always did. But it didn't overwhelm me like previous times. I felt it, and it hurt, but not as much. Maybe I was finally letting go.

I got ready to head over to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo had made some clothes for me, and she was gonna video me 'modelling' the clothes. It was just like the old times, when we were just kids, before Syaoran came into my life.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

"Yelan has only a few more years to live," our family doctor said.

"WHAT? What ilness does she have?"

"She wishes to remain silent about that. She wants to see you now."

I came with my mother to get a medical checkup, or so she said. It turns out that she has been having some sort of illness which she doesn't want to tell me about and has been coming for treatment lately. I was hardly at home, so I guess I didn't notice that my mother had been frequently going to the clinic/hospital.

I opened the door to her hospital room. She looked slightly pale and she motioned for me to come over. I went over to her, feeling scared. I felt like I was about five again, scared to lose my mother, even though she fully approves of Meiling's affections towards me.

"What's the problem, mum?" The word 'mum' had escaped before I could stop it. It's been ages since I called her that.

"Syao, I'm going to die soon, maybe in a couple of years time or less. Can you fulfill my last wish?"

I nodded, wishing I could reach out and hug her. Maybe it was my pride or something that got in the way, I didn't. I wasn't expecting her to say what she said next though.

"Marry Meiling."

_Sakura's P.O.V_

(Flashback)

"Let's take the Ghost Train next," Akito said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I hesitated for awhile, then agreed.

"Hmm…I'll take the ride with Hiroshi. Sakura, sit with Akito." Tomoyo made seating arrangements for everyone else. She planned it so that Akito and I would be seating together for most of the rides. I tried to protest a few times but to no avail. Akito did suggest once or twice that Tomoyo seat with me, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So after a few times, I gave up trying.

I took a seat on one of the seats. The seats were meant for two, but if you squash a bit, it can fit three. As the train started moving, I looked at the fake dead spiders and cobwebs, grinning at the idea that I was afraid at first. _Afraid of fake spiders? Me?_ I wondered why a lot of people took this ride though. Maybe most of them just want to spend time with their boyfriend/girlfriend, uh…doing whatever it is they do on a not-so-scary ride.

I jumped and screamed when a hand suddenly reached out and touched my face. I calmed myself and looked down. I turned red as soon as I realized that my sweaty hand was gripping Akito's. I pulled my hand back. Akito was grinning at me.

"You're not a fan of ghost rides, are you?"

I shook my head, hoping he wouldn't make fun of me (he didn't). Still, I was going to kill Tomoyo as soon as I got out of the ride.

After the second time I screamed, I really wanted to get out of the ride.

"Just look down and close your eyes."

I followed Akito's advice. I was happy to know he cared about my fears, even if it was just in a friendly kind of way.

(End flashback)

I had a great time. I was getting a major, major crush on Akito. But I'm horrible at reading other people's body language, so I don't know what Akito thinks.

_Akito's P.O.V_

After a month of doing group activites (arranged by Tomoyo, of course) together, I finally got the courage to ask Sakura out. She said yes.

She's a really great person. I'm surprised that she has no one special in her life (all the better for me though). Tomoyo did mention an ex-boyfriend (which she described as "a lousy good-for-nothing") but she said it was definitely over for them. She acted very assured of this; it was like she had something to do with it. When I asked her, she denied it.

Still, I never thought I'll meet someone as amazing as Sakura.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

My wedding day was settled for the middle of next month. I couldn't believe that I was getting married at the age of seventeen. But my mother had insisted it be as soon as possible, as after my marriage, she was going to get treatment in United States. No one I know my age is married. Engaged? Yes. One or two. Married? Nope. Zero. I wouldn't even be marrying someone I cared for. I'll be marrying _Meiling_, instead of _Sakura. _But Sakura was gone.

Time flew so fast. With a blink of an eye, it was already the beginning of the month where I'll get married. I took a long walk, thinking about the wedding.

I returned home and headed towards my mother's room, thinking of asking her to agree to postpone my wedding for awhile.

I paused in front of the door. There were two voices speaking, belonging to my mother and Meiling.

"I'm happy that you will become Syaoran's wife."

"Me too, aunty. Where are you going to go after the wedding?"

"I already booked tickets to go on vacation to U.S, then Paris. I'm just upset that I have to lie to Syaoran about being at the brink of death. I know you'll make a perfect wife though, Meiling."

_Vacation? Paris? Lying to me about her illness?_ I fumed, and then made a quick decision. I quietly tiptoed away and went over quickly to Eriol's house. He saw the expression on my face, and let me in.

"Eriol, are you game to return to Tomoeda with me?" was the first thing I said to him.

A.N Sakura's going back to school soon, but Syaoran is going to be on holiday. I don't know how different are the school holidays between Australia and Japan, so it's modified to fit the story. And if Yelan's scam/plan isn't that convincing, I'm sorry! Please read and review!


End file.
